


Having Some Fun

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied:, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Connor thought Niles would have gone back to their room alone after the party, but his brother wasn't picking up his phone, so he went searching through the frat house to see if he had stayed behind after all. Eventually, he finds him - in a less than decent state.





	Having Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it today. Mind the tags, hope y'all enjoy.  
(the first paragraph is a little awkward bc it was written as a framing device rather than the beginning of a fic)
> 
> * * *
> 
> The word 'cunt' is used once to describe the trans character's genitals. If this bothers you, consider going over to my Kinktober fic Twist, Crook, Bend, which might be more to your liking.

Connor and Niles were in the same college, sharing a dorm room. Niles had always been the more introverted of the two, with Connor constantly trying to get him to loosen up a bit. The night before, he'd finally had a success: his brother agreed to go with him to a party at a frat house instead of staying home studying like usual.

It was a momentous occasion, because as far as he knew Niles had never been to a party before. Connor did his best to stay with him and keep him from getting overwhelmed at first, knowing he would likely burn out fast if left alone, but at some point he was pulled in by a crowd of friends and by the time he got away from them, Niles had disappeared. He assumed he had gone back to their room on his own, and decided to stay behind and continue with the fun.

He ended up too drunk to drive, and was smart enough to ask one of the guys living there if he could take the couch for the night. It wasn't like he was the only one - some people had even passed out on the floor.

In the morning, he'd tried to call Niles so he knew Connor was safe. Peculiarly, there was no answer, even though he called several times. Niles always answered for him, even when he was busy, so there was no way he was being ignored, but just to be sure he asked a friend to go check the room; indeed, Niles was nowhere to be found.

Which was how he ended up going room to room in the large house, looking for his brother in case he had somehow managed to find it in himself to get drunk and have some fun like Connor encouraged him to, as unlikely as that was. There weren't many other places he tended to go to on a Saturday morning, as antisocial as he usually was.

When he opened the door to the second to last bedroom in the hall, he let out a gasp of shock. With a glance around to make sure no one was watching him, he quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

In the bed was indeed his brother. Niles lay on his stomach, hands and feet tied with thin ropes to the corners of the bed. A blindfold covered his eyes, the rest of his body bare, and Connor couldn't help but stare at his brother's naked form.

The sound of the door clicking shut alerted Niles to his presence, making him start. His hands weakly tugged at their ties as he began begging, voice hoarse, "P-Please, let me go. Please. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

It made sense that this hadn't been consensual, Connor couldn't imagine his brother choosing to be in this position. He knew he should help him, get him free and probably bring him to the police.

Instead, he found himself walking around the bed, fingers trailing down Niles' back as he went. Had his little brother always been so pretty? He hadn't noticed before, but couldn't deny now that he was attractive, especially as he squirmed futilely in an effort to get away from Connor's touch.

Niles gave a soft sob as Connor's hand slid between his cheeks, pausing a moment to cup one and give it an appreciative squeeze. His eyes widened as the action drew attention to something else and he lowered his gaze, breath catching in his throat.

Between his legs, something had been stuffed in Niles' cunt - an empty beer bottle, upon closer inspection, buried so deep that only the tip stuck out. Connor's hand moved on autopilot to grip the bottle, giving it a tug that had it sliding out several inches. His cock twitched in his pants at the reluctant moan that drew from his brother. How had he never heard that delicious sound before?

He slowly thrust the bottle in and out, delighting in the noises it drew from Niles, before dragging it out of him entirely. Two fingers probed at his pussy, and Connor had to stifle his own moan when the touch caused his hole to flutter, pushing a dribble of white fluid out of him that drooled slowly down to his clit.

So distracted was he by the sight that he didn't notice at first that Niles was speaking, sounding like he was about to cry. "Not there, please," he begged, "not again. My- Use my mouth, I'll make it feel good, I promise!"

He thought Connor was planning to fuck him. Was he? Connor didn't think so, he was just… exploring. His brother's body was beautiful, he only wanted to get a closer look while he had the chance. But, Niles was offering it to him. His mouth. Connor's mouth went dry at the thought of those lips around his dick. It was fine if Niles was telling him he could, wasn't it?

Before retreating back to the front of the bed, he carefully pushed the bottle back inside his brother, merciful enough to leave the entirety of the neck still outside instead of pressing as deep as before.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Connor tugged down his fly and brought his cock into the open air, already hard. Niles' mouth hung open, resigned to his task as the head brushed his lips. When it was thrust inside him he wasted no time in fulfilling his promise, bobbing his head as best he could in this position while his tongue swirled over the flesh.

Connor stiffened as his brother began moving, hand falling to rest on his head and force him down further. Where had Niles learned how to suck a cock like this? He didn't doubt that he'd had his mouth fucked a few times last night, but he was under the impression that Niles had been a stranger to intimacy before the party.

There was no complaining from him though as his hips began rocking, seeking more pleasure. Before long he was thrusting balls-deep, feeling Niles struggle not to gag as he fucked into his throat.

He wondered what would happen if he removed the blindfold from his brother's eyes right now. Would he continue to take Connor's cock so well, weak-willed enough to let literally anyone use him right now? Or would he fight, struggle to get away and have to be subdued?

It was only a fantasy, Connor knew he could never let Niles know what he was doing now, but the thoughts drove his arousal forward. He pressed a hand to his mouth, biting into it to suppress the moans that wanted to break free as he rounded himself against his brother's face. His rhythm stuttered as he felt the beginnings of orgasm clutch at him, but what really set him off was the vibrations on his cock as Niles let out his own moan around it. Cum shot down his throat as Connor buried himself as deep as he could, eyes rolling back in his head in ecstasy.

When his orgasm was over he slowly pulled out, panting hard as he recovered. After a moment he deftly tucked himself away, suddenly remembering that anyone could have walked in on them. Below him, Niles was still trying to get away from his bindings, squirming and pulling on the ropes.

Connor debated what he was planning, but he couldn't just leave Niles where he was as he had no idea when someone else would come along. Quickly, he began undoing the knots in the rope that restrained his left hand.

Almost as soon as it was free Niles was reaching for his blindfold, forcing Connor to pin the offending arm to keep him from seeing who had just been using him. After a few moments, once he was sure there would be no more moving while he was still there, he released it again, quickly standing up to leave. He could finish untying himself without help

As he made his way to the door he heard Niles' broken voice whispering, "Thank you."

* * *

25 minutes later, Connor was sitting in his car when he received a call from an unknown number. It was Niles, who left his cell in the dorm room and had to borrow a phone; Connor explained that he's still parked outside. "I was just trying to call you to make sure you got home."

When he came out, Niles was dressed in the same clothes he was wearing the night before, wrinkled but no worse than one would expect from someone who had presumably slept wearing them. His sleeves had been pulled down to cover his wrists, hiding the marks from the ropes. He sat gingerly in the passenger seat, wincing slightly at first, but subtly enough that anyone who didn't know what had happened wouldn't notice. Indeed, there was hardly any sign of anything untoward happening to him, except…

Connor couldn't help but tease, pressing his fingers to the bruising hickey at his brother's collar. "What's this? Did you actually manage to have some fun with someone for once?"

Niles flinched, pulling away. He hesitated a moment before agreeing, "Y-Yeah, something like that."

"This is why you've gotta get out more, look what you get into from just one night. It was good, yeah? You should come next time I go out like this."

Niles turned away, pressing his head to the window. "Sure, maybe," he mumbled noncommittally. "Can we just go home now? I'm… still tired."

"Baby's first hangover, huh?" Connor laughed as he started up the car. Niles only hummed, eyes unseeing as he stared out at the passing scenery as they began on their way home.

* * *

A couple days later, Connor was up late in bed when he got a string of texts from the number he recognized as belonging to the classmate who had invited him to the party in the first place.

**[G. Reed]: just thought I'd tell you I've got cameras in my room**   
**[G. Reed]: [Attachment: frat_slut6.mp4]**   
**[G. Reed]: thought you'd enjoy the home movie ;)**   
**[G. Reed]: we're all hanging out this weekend if you wanna bring your brother again**

Connor's breath stuttered when he saw the video thumbnail, showing his brother back in that room, half stripped and surrounded by other men who pulled at his clothes. He glanced at the other bed where Niles was asleep, biting his lip as he debated watching it right away, before finally giving in, grabbing his earbuds from the nightstand and turning over so his back was to the rest of the room.

The long video started up as he was fishing his cock from his boxers, moaning softly as Niles was pushed through the door on the screen, struggling against the men's hands as they forced his clothes from his body.

Later, when he was laying back with cum on his chest, he would save the file for further use, and reply to the sender's last message with just a thumbs up before turning off his phone and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are both very appreciated! Thanks for reading ^-^
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
